Ya no mas
by otaku-xan
Summary: Pensamientos de Ichigo, sobnre su vida a partir de la SS y lo que esta le ha dado o le ha quitado? es cortita, la escribi en el trabajo, primera de bleach, levemente shonen ai y pues pronto me pondre al dia


Se puede decir que esto es algo extraño de ver en mi, pero creo que era obvio el resultado al cual iba a llegar con todo esto, llevo mucho tiempo luchando y con mis próximos 16 años, no creo que sea algo normal, he visto la muerte muy cerca de mi y pienso que mi vida no puede seguir así. Mis amigos que no conocen mis habilidades piensan que estoy pasando por una etapa normal de la adolescencia, pero yo que conozco mi realidad no puedo decir lo mismo, sin olvidar que es frustrante, ya que nadie puede ver en el mundo en que estoy inserto.

Los shinigamis piensan que no debería verme afectado por mi edad, pero el problema es que yo no he vivido en un mundo como el suyo, por el contrario, nuestras realidades son totalmente diferentes, por ende, un chico de mi edad no puede estar acostumbrado a un mundo de guerras y combates a muerte, incluso se podría tomar como abuso en mi mundo, pero el problema es que ellos ven en mi, mi gran poder espiritual con el cual yo debería luchar por ellos y no creo que sea justo, pues ellos no toman ninguna consideración conmigo y tampoco estoy llorando para que me la den, pero realmente me cansa esta situación.

A veces pienso que debería olvidar todo este asunto y dedicarme a mi vida, pues ellos solo han hecho interrumpir el curso normal de ella sin siquiera un peso de conciencia, mi vida ya no es la misma, siempre tengo que estar dispuesto a dar todo de mi y en eso no me quejo pues siempre me ha gustado darlo todo cuando hago algo, pero en el momento actual, siento que debería darme un respiro, pues tarde o temprano así como voy me van a matar y no quiero dejar a mi familia sola y con ese gran dolor, ya que por mi culpa el centro de nuestra familia fue asesinado.

Quiero pensar que voy a tener una mejor vida, pero por mas que lo intento no lo creo, siempre he estado metido en problemas, desde que mi madre murió y por mas que lo pienso jamás fui un gran chico, siempre dependí de mi madre, pero ahora solo me tengo a mi mismo para defenderme y defender a mi familia, pues se que mi padre a pesar de cómo es y el buen padre que intenta ser, la carga de tener que cuidar a tres niños pequeños desde un momento a otro, tuvo que haber sido un golpe demasiado grande para el y me duele saber que el tuvo que frenar muchas de las cosas que iba a ser por nosotros. El podrá decir que es amor de padre y todas esas cosas, pero nadie me podrá negar que fui el culpable de este desenlace.

Quiero luchar por un mejor porvenir, pero seguir bajo la sombra de la sociedad de almas no es lo mejor para mi. Rukia me dirá que es mi deber como shinigami y esas cosas, pero ella no es un sustituto, yo simplemente soy un humano que por las circunstancia despertó su poder espiritual que resulto transformándose en shinigami, pero yo no pedí aquello, hubiera preferido seguir con mi vida, aun si hubiera tenido que seguir con el peso de la muerte de mi madre, al menos así mi familia se hubiera mantenido al margen de todas estas luchas que amenazan sus vidas.

Pensándolo, quizás Kenpachi tiene razón y lo único que busco en la vida es hacerme más fuerte, pero yo tengo un motivo para ello, pues ahora que me he convertido en uno de ellos tengo enemigos que quieren eliminarme a cualquier precio, los cuales nunca quize tener.

Debo estar siempre preparándome para que ninguna amenaza interrumpa la paz de mi familia, mis hermanas no tienen la culpa en nada, son tan pequeñas. No seria justo para ellas que las hiciera sufrir aun más, por eso yo quiero hacerme fuerte, por eso busco poder superar las barreras que a lo largo de todo este camino se me han presentado.

Al parecer en estos momentos de mi vida mi nombre comienza a tomar sentido, pues cuando era mas pequeño no tenia la fuerza suficiente para poder hacer frente de todos los problemas que se me avecindaban, pero ahora puedo y quiero hacerlo, quiero ser aquel primer ángel guardián que resguarda a su familia, pues para mi son lo mas importante, aunque esto no quiere decir que mis amigos no lo son, pero ellos tienen la forma de defenderse y analizando sus casos, soy el único que tiene familia lo que me deja en desventaja ante ellos. El padre de ishida no cuenta, pues sabe valerse por si mismo mas de lo que lo hace su propio hijo.

Pero siento que lo que mas me molesta de todo esto, es que al final estoy solo, no hay nadie que me comprenda y que me consuele, nadie. Estoy solo en este mundo a veces pienso que la felicidad no existe, pero veo a mi padre y me desengaño, pero yo no logro encontrar lo que el tuvo con mi madre, tan solo deseo ser feliz, que alguien se preocupe de mi, estoy cansado de tener que siempre proteger por una vez en mi vida quiero que alguien me proteja y siento que esa función una mujer no lo podría ser, pues yo soy una persona poco sociable y no creo que una mujer con su forma tan dulce me de la seguridad que necesito, por eso tan solo espero poder encontrar a la persona indicada, que me diga, que todo va a estar bien y que si no es así el estará siempre a mi lado.

Por eso tan solo me gustaría dejar de estar solo

Ichigo Kurosaki


End file.
